The Bigger Family the Better
by Lionandthelamb101
Summary: Bella has seven kids, whose daddy is in jail. The divorce is finalized, and life seems good. Edward has four of his own and after their psycho mother is out of the picture, Edward just wants to relax. But love is not ready to give up on them just yet. . .
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

Bpov

I leaned against the wall, watching my youngest set of twins, Libby and Blake, bicker softly over which one got the last piece of bacon. The next oldest, Maxwell, who we called Max, tried and failed to pour his own milk, which resulted in his older brother, Zachary, or Zach, chuckling and helping him clean it off the floor. Samantha, or Sam, was reading a new book, absentmindedly tossing some cheerios in her mouth. My two oldest, Ricki and Daniel, or Danny, were both listening to their I-pods, but Ricki was finishing her summer English project and Danny was texting his girlfriend.

Libby, whose full name was Liberty, and Blake were four, and were starting preschool today. Max was seven, going into second grade, and was very clumsy, like his mother. Zach was twelve and a very sweet boy. He doted on his younger siblings and idolized his older siblings. He wanted to be sporty like Danny, smart like Sam, and popular like Ricki. Sam was fourteen and loved reading more than anything. She always wrote poems and short stories, and was really close to Ricki. The oldest twins were fifteen and, while liked by everyone, not snotty. They were nice and helpful and half-way responsible. I raised every one of them perfectly.

Their daddy was in jail for drugs and stuff like that. Not one of my kids hesitated to agree on getting a restraining order against him and encouraged me when I got his parental rights annulled.

Blake finally gave up the bacon to Libby and took some more eggs instead, then glanced up and saw me.

"Mommy!" His joyful greeting made every one look up. Danny and Ricki smiled at me, then went back to their activities. Everyone else got up to hug me.

"It's almost time for the bus, guys. Libby and Blake, go grab your stuff and let's get in the car." I said, sipping on the coffee Sam had made me.

No one argued, as usual. I waited for the older kids to leave on the bus, then drove torward the preschool. My adorable twins waved to me as I drove away from the building, each holding a hand of the teacher.

I was yawning as I drove up to my older brother's house. I didn't get a good night sleep, still worrying over the interview I had a noon today.

Emmett flew out of the house as I opened the car door, swooping me into a hug.

"Bells! I'm so glad you're here. Rose is scaring me!" His wife, who was now six months pregnant with their third child was standing in the door way, looking amused. Katie and Micheal must already have caught the bus. My niece was ten and my nephew was thirteen. Em had been horrified when Rose found out she was pregnant, thinking of all the work he had to do for the first two. It was quite hilarious to watch him rant and cry.

"Rose, leave alone, he's almost in tears." I giggled. She sighed, but nodded. Hesitantly, Emmett walked into the house, sliding past Rose, then walking backwards, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. Just when he reached the stairs, Rose said, "Boo!" And he took off like a shot up those stairs like a vampire was after him.

I was laughing my butt off. Em was so stupid. A car revved behind me, then shut off. I turned to see a Volvo parked behind my Mercedes. The car door opened and a god stepped out.


	2. It's short, sorry!

_**Chapter Two:**_

Epov

I knocked on my daughter's door before entering. She was texting someone on her new I-phone. She looked up as I came in.

"Almost time to go, Kenz." She nodded and I left.

Her brother, Ethan, was a little more stubborn about getting up and getting dressed. My youngest two, Bailey and Lila were already bouncing around downstairs, eager to go to second grade.

I made them sit down, and eat some breakfast. Mackenzie was fifteen, Ethan was fourteen, and my twins were seven.

I watched them get on the bus, then headed over to my sister's house. Rosalie was talking to a woman when I pulled up. I stepped out as the brunette turned, and my eyes were filled with the view of a goddess.


End file.
